1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel capable of reducing an addressing discharge voltage and/or a sustaining discharge voltage and improving color balance and/or luminous efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a partial perspective view showing a conventional plasma display panel (PDP). The PDP includes upper and lower panels 10 and 20. The upper panel 10 includes a front substrate 11, a pair of sustaining discharge electrodes 12 provided on a lower surface 11a of the front substrate 11, an upper dielectric layer 15 covering the pair of sustaining discharge electrodes 12, and a protective layer 16 covering the upper dielectric layer 15. The lower panel 20 includes a rear substrate 21, address electrodes 22 formed on an upper surface 21a of the rear substrate 21 orthogonally to the pair of sustaining discharge electrodes 12, a lower dielectric layer 23 covering the address electrodes 22, partitions 24 provided on the lower dielectric layer 23, and fluorescent layers 25R, 25G, and 25B provided in discharge cells defined by the partitions 24.
Such a PDP may, however, require a high addressing discharge voltage and a high sustaining discharge voltage. Additionally, there may be a need to improve its luminous efficiency.